cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
San Serriffe
If your national flag is different from the one in-game, add your nation's flag to the National Flags category by adding the following tag to your flag's page: Category:National Flags and add your Coat of Arms, if you have one, to the Coat of Arms by adding the following tag to your Coat of Arms's page: Category:Coat of Arms. Remove this notice when finished. Nation Information San Serriffe is a small republic located in the Indian Ocean, north-east of the Seychelle Islands. It is based on the fictional island nation created for April Fools' Day, 1977, by Britain's The Guardian newspaper. An elaborate description of the nation, using puns and plays on words relating to typography (such as "sans serif"), was reported as legitimate news, apparently fooling many readers. San Serriffe was one of the most famous and successful hoaxes of recent decades; it has become part of the common cultural heritage of literary humour, and a secondary body of literature has been derived from it. The remainder of this article draws from these many sources. Geography San Serriffe is an archipelago consisting of two main islands and a number of smaller ones. Of the larger islands, the more northerly (the Caissa Superiore or Upper Caisse) is roughly round and the more southerly (the Caissa Inferiore or Lower Caisse) round but with a promontory extending south-westwards from the south-east, at Thirty Point. The two major islands are separated by the Shoals of Adze, dominated by Cap Em. The capital, Bodoni, is located in the center of the larger island, Upper Caisse. The smaller island, Lower Caisse, has a swampy interior as well as a forested area, the Woj of Type (home of San Serriffe’s national bird, the Woj of Type). Owing to a peculiarity of ocean currents and erosion, its exact position varies. A recent report locating it in the Bering Sea was presumably an error. On April 1, 2006 The Guardian reported that San Serriffe was then just off New Zealand's South Island, but if the rate of movement really is 1.4 km per year as published, San Serriffe should stay in the Indian Ocean for several millennia. Transport The capital, Bodoni, is in the centre of the Caissa Superiore, and is served by an international airport. It is linked by fast highways to the major ports, including Port Clarendon and Port Elrod, which both provide ample commercial shipping facilities. Upper Caisse in particular is well served by a network of railway lines serving Bodoni, the airport and the major coastal towns, including the phosphate mining and processing region in the north east. The main line, built by the Great North Bodoni Railway Company, had its own golf club, at Port Baskerville. A ferry connects Adze on the south coast of the northern island to Cap Em on the north coast of the southern island and there were plans to build a west coastal line as far as Gill Cameo, but it is not known if this line was completed. History Possibly because of its reportedly remote and shifting location, the full history of San Serriffe has never been adequately told, but these basic details are known. *1421. "Discovered by adventurers recruited by John Street, an English admirer of Henry the Navigator. The crew made their historic landfall in the Shoals of Adze." (Guardian, April 1, 1977) *1432–1439. Colonized by the Spanish and Portuguese. *1659. Annexed by Great Britain. *1815. Ceded to Portugal. *1824–1836. The condominium (a term of uncertain meaning). *April 1 1967. Independence; a social democratic government takes control. *June 1967. Colonel Hispalis seizes control. *August 1969. General Minion seizes control. *May 11 1971. General M.-J. Pica assumes responsibility for the government, and institutes martial law and assumes full dictatorial powers in response to "foreign terrorist infiltration." This leads to nationwide protests, escalating into civil war and 23 years of chaos and anarchy. *May 12 1997. First general election. Antonio Bourgeois swept to power. Ethnic groups The native people of San Serriffe are known as the Flong. However, the dominant group are of European stock, the descendants of colonists, known as ''colons''. There is also a large mixed-race group, known as semi-colons. In the last available census (1973), as reported in the April 1, 1977 Guardian, the population was 1,782,724, with approximately 640,000 colons and semi-colons; 574,000 Flongs; 271,000 Creoles; 117,000 Malaysians; 92,000 Arabs; and 88,000 persons of other ethnic groups. Government For many years following independence in 1967, San Serriffe had an autocratic form of government under military strongman General Pica. Democratic elections were held in 1997, and the winner was the charismatic Antonio Bourgeois. Culture Among the cultural highlights are: *The Cult of the Sonorous Enigma *The Festival of the Well-Made Play *The Ampersand String Quartet The relaxation of the islands' strict anti-pornography laws under the Bourgeois government has led to the publication of a series of risqué novels by Serriffean journalists, collectively referred to as the "Times Nude Romances". Cuisine The bitter-sweet swarfega is prepared in various ways to create unique Serriffean dishes. Because of this, the local cuisine lacks the oily character of some related styles. National bird The national bird of San Serriffe is the kwote, a member of the guillemot (guillemets) family. Sport San Serriffe has made little impression on the international sporting world, apart from their epic defeat of England at football in 1999. The application of the national Rugby Union team, the Kwotes, to participate in the Rugby Union World Cup 1991 was rejected by a Twickenham official on the grounds that "we don't have any four-figure scoreboards, old boy." However the islands' annual endurance challenge race, involving running, mountain biking and windsurfing from Cap Em to the German immigrant village of Ems in the Caissa Inferiore (popularly known as the Two Em Dash), now attracts international participants, and it has been some years since it was won by a Serriffean athlete. National Bank In October 2008 Donald Knuth established the Bank of San SerriffeKnuth: The Bank of San Serriffe, in Thirty Point, Caissa Inferiore, San Serriffe, Pincus. He opened an account for anyone who received a cheque from him as a reward for discovering errors in his books. References ;Notes *Special Report: San Serriffe. The Guardian, 1 April, 1977 (7pp) *Visit San Serriffe, The Guardian, 1 April, 1978 *Bachaus, Theodore (pseudonym of Henry Morris) (1978). The World's Worst Marbled Papers: Being a collection of ten contemporary San Serriffean marbled papers.... Port Clarendon, San Serriffe: San Serriffe Publishing Co. (but actually Newtown, PA: Bird & Bull Press). *Bachaus, Theodore (pseudonym of Henry Morris) (1980). ''The Private Presses of San Serriffe. Port Clarendon, San Serriffe: San Serriffe Publishing Company (but actually Newtown, PA: Bird & Bull Press). *Bachaus, Theodore (pseudonym of Henry Morris) (2001). The Booksellers of San Serriffe. Port Clarendon, San Serriffe: San Serriffe Publishing Company (but actually Newtown, PA: Bird & Bull Press). External links *Foolish things, David McKie, The Guardian, 1 April, 2006 explaining how the original hoax came about and the impact it caused *Some rough guides to San Seriffe, The Guardian, 5 April, 1999 *How young Tony Blair tuned into a new type of politics, The Guardian, 2 April, 1999 *Return to San Serriffe, Berlin Sans, The Guardian, 1 April, 1999 *The leader's rise to power in San Serriffe, Mark Arnold-Forster, The Guardian, 1 April, 1977 *Spiking the cultural roots, Tim Radford, The Guardian, 1 April, 1977 *2007 April Fools Project, WikiTravel, 1 April, 2007 *Museum of Hoaxes the history of the hoax